Raptus: The Breaking of Rey
by fulloffantasies
Summary: Dark smutty Reylo trash. A semi-continuation of "Creature in a Mask," this is about Kylo Ren kidnapping Rey, using the Force and her pleasure against her to try and access the map to Luke Skywalker and bring her to the Dark Side. Minor TLJ spoilers. Adults only. Universal trigger warning for dubcon & general intensity.
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger Warning** : This FF contains dubcon, choking & forced orgasms, and some good Reylo angst towards the end. Mild TLJ spoilers.

* * *

Rey ran. Slow, too slow, like her shoes were stuck in the sinking sands. But she was in a forest. Yes, that's right. _How did I get here_? The memories slipped just out of reach, so she chased them. Each lift of her foot was weighed down further, heavier, by the humid air.

The ground caved around her shoes and she was falling in blackness. Rey opened her mouth to scream but couldn't. No sound came out. It built in her lungs, having no where to go.

She woke up in darkness, cold sweat coating her skin, panting, relieved immediately that it was just a dream. A night terror. She sat up until her back was up the headboard of the bed and looked around, not knowing where she was.

It all flooded back to her. The forest. The interrogation…

She had two silver cuffs around her wrists. They were completely smooth, not too shiny to see a reflection, but not terribly dull, either. Pulling one close, she inspected it, looking for a hinge, a keyhole, a light, but found nothing. Her face twisted with sinking horror as she lifted her hand to her neck and felt a similar ring around her neck.

Shaking her head, she inspected the other cuff. Nothing. Her hands grabbed the one around her neck but she couldn't reach her fingers around it. Too tight. Heart pounding, Rey kicked off the blankets and gasped at a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen.

She squeezed the cloth in her hand. _Breathe, breathe_. She reminded herself. The pain faded to a manageable soreness.

 _He had me_ , she remembered. He had used their bond to force her to orgasm, and then he had taken her. He put himself inside of her, while she was restrained and couldn't escape. _I let him_.

How long had she been sleeping? Rey touched her stomach, trying to remain calm despite the bubbling concoction of concerns. It wasn't likely. _I don't know that_.

The door hissed open. Kylo Ren entered, armored with his mask, a stormtrooper on each side. Their white uniforms only made him more daunting. Rey withdrew her hand and pulled the blanket over herself, tore her eyes away from him and realized that she was in his room.

"You're okay." He said, reading the concern on her face. "We gave you a temporary implant."

"What kind of implant?" Her voice quivered.

"To prevent pregnancy."

Rey's lips felt dry. "Why would… why would that be a concern?"

Kylo Ren stepped forward a few paces until he was about a foot away from the bed. "Because I own you. And we don't want any unnecessary complications or distractions from retrieving the map."

She hated his voice when he wore that thing. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The tiny part of her in the back of her head wished he'd take it off and comfort her, but even she knew she wouldn't allow him to. She had to try and escape.

"You will do what you're told, when you are told as long as you're on my ship."

Rey glared at him. "Never."

He tilted his head ever so slightly.

"I'll not be a slave for you or anyone. Ever again. No." She had been a slave on Jakku. Well, not technically, it was more like indentured servitude. The concept remained.

"You may leave." Kylo said. At first Rey thought he might have been talking to her, but then the storm troopers turned on their heels and walked out. The door hummed closed.

More than she hated his voice in that helmet, was being alone with him in a room.

"Take the covers off." He instructed.

"No." But her arms moved on their own, flinging the blanket off of her. She gaped at herself. It was the cuffs. The cuffs had made her do it. The torn remains of her clothes had barely covered her at all. During the interrogation, he had ripped them off of her.

"Get out of those rags."

Grimacing, Rey shrugged off half of her shirt. Desperate to stop herself, she flung her back into the headboard and twisted, to keep the shirt from coming all of the way off. Her hands reached for her belt and began pulling down her pants.

"What's happening?" She asked as a tear slid down her red cheek.

"You're doing what you're told. If you just comply, it's much easier."

Her struggle with herself forced her onto her stomach, her pants now down past her knees. Her face was flush with embarrassment at the visual he must have had of her, now. It's not worth fighting anymore, she thought, realizing her ass was up in the air, exposing every most vulnerable part of herself right to him. She sobbed into the warm comfort of the blanket, grateful for its darkness as her hands moved on their own to remove the last of her clothes.

"You seem stressed."

An image flashed in her mind of herself and it was his view of her in this moment. She cringed, hugging her face deeper into the bunched up blanket around her face, being faced to see herself like that, it was so… _vulgar_.

"Play with yourself."

"Stop!" Rey's voice cracked.

"Don't worry about a show, just do whatever you normally do when no one's around."

He's enjoying this too much, she thought, sniffling as she struggled against the cuffs. She twisted her fingers in the sheets and rolled back around to her back, crossing her ankles to hide herself from him again and to keep her hands from doing as they were told.

"Stop. I like that better. Keep your hands on the bed, there at your sides."

"Please don't-"

"The only time you will open your mouth is to breathe." He tilted his head for just a second as another thought came to mind. "Or to moan my name."

Her jaw clamped shut. She screamed at him with her eyes.

A current began dripping down her spine, over her skin, around her thighs. It converged into a low hum on her clit. It was coming from the collar around her neck. Pleasure was how he liked to weaken her against him. He used the Force to make her…

Rey squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face away from him as the pleasure increased to a cadence, threatening already to pull her over. It tickled lightly over the tip of her clit, then pressed down deep, to her G-spot, then back again. It yanked her back and forth. A flurry of carnal agony.

"Look at me when you cum."

Her back made a violent twitch and she clenched her jaw, fighting herself as she stared into his dark, dangerous eyes. She scrambled through her mind, trying to think of something - anything - to shift her focus away from the building pressure between her legs.

 _He has Leia's eyes_. Rey clung to that. The resistance. Her friends. Han Solo. All of those gorgeous green trees. Losing her bearings in the forest. Someone hunting her. The buzz of his lightsaber. The cold hand that wrapped around her body, paralyzing her before he kidnapped her.

The interrogation. How easily he had ripped her clothes-

 _Not that_. She bit down hard on her bottom lip. Back to the green. The fighting!

He smiled - _when did he take off his helmet_? - and it was the same look he had on his face the first time he penetrated her. Her body remembered what it felt like and wanted it, craved it. Needed it.

She opened her mouth, intending to beg for mercy, but all that escaped her lips were unfamiliar moans of pleasure. She didn't want to cum, she didn't want him looking at her like this, all weak and hot and - _no. please don't make me_ -

But she did.

Her legs shook and she fought to tear her gaze away from his but couldn't. Rey ached to touch herself, to make it better, last longer. She wanted him to touch her. She hated him for it. As the rush began to subside, Kylo grabbed her ankle and yanked her towards him.

"Lay down."

He instructed it as she had started to get up, thinking that she could just kick him in the head, but his hold was too strong. Still lingering in the wake of her orgasm, or because she was struggling to fight her body, her back arched and she pulled her hands over her face in frustration. He knelt between her legs, his naked body crushing hers to the mattress, and kissed her on the lips. It was cold and emotionless at first, and then there was something warm and fluid between their minds. He stopped and heat dissipated.

"I want you to answer me honestly, Rey."

Could he control her words, too? A film of tears formed again over her eyes, hateful, angry. He rolled next to her and gently rubbed a finger down her chin and neck, sending chills over her skin. He swirled it around her nipple, making it pucker up in response and she turned her head away from him.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes." She said immediately, then blushed. His hand cupped her breast, then slid down her waist. She shut her eyes, trying to focus away from him, but his touch and warmth kept drawing her back in as his hand reached her hips.

"What about this?" He rubbed her clit in small circles. A blooming explosion made her writhe.

Rey tried to clamp her jaw shut. Her body shook from the effort before she blurted out. "Yes!"

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes."

 _I do not_!

As Kylo Ren kissed her again, deeply, and she kissed him back, his fingers explored her more, reading her mind and her body to see what felt best. She moaned into his mouth when he penetrated her with one finger.

"Do you want to cum again?" He asked, barely breaking their kiss.

"Please," she begged.

There was a nervous beat between them, like someone hit a pause button. The collar had been making her say these things, but always direct responses. Up until just now.

Rey clasped a hand over her mouth.

He could never control what she said. He tricked her. She shoved his chest as he let out a small laugh. She hit him again and the collar buzzed to life, flooding her spine with paralytic pleasure. Her hand clenched against his smooth chest.

"How does that feel?" He asked, forcing her to teeter on the edge of another orgasm. The combination of the Force and his fingers moving fast in and out of her, his palm rubbing against her clit made her dizzy.

"I hate you."

He kissed her neck. "I don't think you mean that. Look at yourself."

Images of herself, writhing, wet, and desperate flooded her mind. How she looked through his eyes, her body begging him for more. He showed her how she looked at him, her gaze always switching between lust and anger, desperation and denial.

He slipped a second finger inside her, eliciting a gasp while she continued her attempts to resist the pleasure.

 _This isn't working_ , she suddenly thought. _I can't run away, he's in my head_.

In a spark of inspiration, Rey turned and looked into his eyes while he fingered her. _The only way out of this is through it_. With only one fleeting moment of hesitation, Rey opened her mind, embracing every sensation he gave her, allowing it to flow through her however it did. She tried to reflect it back to him with her eyes.

He had been right, she did have feelings for him. It was painful not knowing how he felt, if this was some twisted power trip or something real. _But maybe_ , she thought, _just maybe_ , if she could make him see … if she just showed him her pure intentions, her heart, opened up to him, maybe he'd -

Kylo's body rolled over hers. His fingers slipped out and went into her hair, twisting around, pulling her head back. SHe felt him through his pants pressing against her, there, where she wanted him the most. Her hips gyrated on their own - no, I want this. I want him - hoping he'd end her lewd misery.

She wanted to scream, but bit it back, trying to melt into the quiet reassurances whispering in the back of her mind. It was easier when she kissed him back, so she did.

He let out a sudden groan of anger - lust? - and it made her jump. His hand came around her neck.

 _I trust you_! She thought, hoping he could hear. Her heart pounding in terror. _I trust you_. Hopeful. Desperate.

"You shouldn't." He said.

Her face became warm and the room behind him shifted out of focus.

"I do," she said. "Because I think I love you."

She hated herself for saying it, but clung to the hope that putting it out there would help. Somehow.

"Ben," her face was becoming red. The pressure in her lungs grew, she could feel her heart pumping.

He let her go and stepped back from her. His mind opened to her and she saw all of the torment that brewed inside of him. Betrayal. Failure. Then it was gone too soon.

The silence thickened. One moment, he looked like he was going to walk out the door and the next, she became convinced he was going to have his way with her. She didn't move. She didn't think. She just stared at him, stuck in the intensifying purgatory.

A strange calm washed over him.

"Don't lie to me." He said.

Rey frowned, but before she could respond, another orgasm ripped through her. The sudden intensity locked her into her mind, her body a moaning, writhing mess before him. Right after the peak of it, he did it again. Rey grabbed the sheets, pulling them over herself. He yanked them away, and made her cum again. Tears streamed down her face from sheer exhaustion. Kylo grit his teeth in frustration.

She gasped, panting to catch her breath but it wasn't enough time before the next one came.

"You're weak." He said, scowling, almost yelling, but she could barely comprehend his words. "You're nothing. You're a nobody from nowhere."

"I can't-" She gasped before another one tore through her. It was too much. She was sweating, crying, overwhelmed. The bed spun. Her calves ached. She tried to wrap herself in the blanket for comfort, but then threw it from her because of the heat. "Please," she sputtered. Her skin was on fire, her muscles yearned for him to fill her and it was humiliating. She wanted to run away from him, but couldn't. It was too late for that, anyway.

Her responses faltered from flails to twitches as he dumped his energy on her, raping her with his mind. Visions flooded her mind of him fucking her everywhere - everywhere. The forest where they met. The interrogation room. Here in the bedroom. It's everything the dark parts of her mind wanted them to be and she succumbed to the current. The sheets were soaked with her, sweat, tears, her wetness. Her abs ached as she lay there, and in a moment of peace, before he could hit her again, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trigger Warning:** This chapter contains sleep sex and violence and a real intense spanking and blowjob/face fucking "funishment" angsty scene at the end.

* * *

In his room that night, Kylo Ren stared at Rey, still passed out. His blanket a black spiral wrapped around her pale skin. She hadn't stirred at all, but as he stepped closer, he sensed her dream shifted. A moment passed when he considered peeking deeper into her mind.

She said she loved him. Thought she loved him. Did that mean she dreamed of him?

 _Irrelevant._

He took off his mask and set it on the table next to his side of the bed. He only needed it when she was conscious. It kept her afraid of him. Kept her distant. She didn't try to reach through to him when he wore it, she could hardly even bring herself to look at him.

Rey stirred in her sleep and, unable to help himself, he probed into her head. Flashes of green and brown slipped over each other. She was so peaceful, deep in her sleep. It was a gift he had given her, taking her to that point of exhaustion earlier in the day. He gave her a faint smile as he unclipped his cloak and let it fall to the floor.

With barely a thought, he sent a current through her collar. She didn't move, but in her mind he saw the brown sands of Jakku fade. White and blue industrial lights chased them away, a sense of paralysis. She was dreaming she was back in the restraints. A shadow passed over her.

He grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled it slowly off of her. The more of her that he revealed, the bigger his shadow grew in her dream. She stirred again, her brow lingering in a furrow as he slid his hand up her leg.

"Get away from me," Rey said at the mountain of a shadow looming over her. Her heart wasn't in it, her voice shook with fear though she strained to appear strong against it. The darkness was warm, inviting. Tempting, but evil.

The Dark Side.

She gathered her courage, but it was seeping out of her and into the shadow, drawing him closer. The touch of the black tendrils sent sparks over her skin. Rey realized she was naked, back in the interrogation room. Her wrists next to her head, legs forcibly spread. She tried to move and cried out with fear when she couldn't. Her moan twisted into pleasure as the shadow lowered itself between her thighs and kissed her there.

It wrapped around her thighs, keeping her still as its kiss deepened, fluttering over her clit before pulling it into its warm mouth. She tried to look down at it, give it a shape, a face, but it eluded her, pulling her deeper into pleasure.

The restraints vanished and she grabbed it, gasped as her hand came down on a smooth, hard surface. The pleasure stopped and the darkness came over her again.

Kylo Ren's mask shimmered into view. Her blood turned to ice as she struggled, but the bondage returned, keeping her under him. A hiss came as he started to take it off, and she took a cautious comfort in his dark eyes.

"Ben," She said, wanting desperately for him to kiss her. He leaned in close, staring at her lips as she stretched her face to his.

A red light and crackling buzz came between them.

Kylo Ren lowered his lightsaber and plunged it into her.

Rey woke up with a strangled gasp, crushed under his body pumping fast and hard into her.

"Ben," she muttered, wrapping her legs around his to match his thrusts, aching for him deeper.

He folded his fingers between hers and held them over her head. She felt him in her mind, scavenging through her memories on Jakku. She thought about the first time she saw his face, trying to bring him back here with her. She wiggled her hands out of his and rested them on his chest. The cuffs around her wrists were cold, but she tried not to think about it and buried her face against his shoulder instead.

"I love you." she whispered.

He stopped moving, his cock lingering deep inside of her. She sensed him pulling away, and then he pulled out of her and lifted his body off of hers, taking the comforting warmth with him.

"No, come back." She tried to wrap her hands around him, but he grabbed her arms and twisted them, forcing her to roll over onto her stomach.

"Show me the map." He said, then plunged back into her. The collar tingled back to life, strong. His desperation for answers leaked through their shared mind. Rey focused on him, his torment. He was taking it out on her, and that was okay.

 _Let me bear it_ , she thought at him. _Take it out on me_.

"Show me the map." He repeated, his voice angry now. He put his hand on the back of her head and shoved her face into the pillow. Sweat dripped from his neck onto her back as he fucked her. He invaded her mind deeper, now as she spiraled closer to cumming, opening herself to him more and more.

Kylo let out a grunt of frustration as it started happening again. Her pleasure was pulling him into her, to the shallower parts of her. Rey reflected her sensations to him and he couldn't resist indulging. She submitted to his strength. She loved it.

He grit his teeth together and tried to focus on the map.

"Ben," Rey gasped, halting all of his efforts immediately. She tightened around him, on the edge of cumming. He collapsed on top of her, crushing her into the mess of sheets and blankets, thrusting hard and deep, stretching her open, pulling the orgasm from her until she shivered and shook, moaning his name over and over. His hands slid under her body to grab her breasts, she arched her head up for air as he unloaded into the deepest parts of her.

He kissed her bare shoulders as he pulled the blanket over himself and released her. A mental door came down between them.

She rolled over and faced away from him, crossing her arms over her stomach. The tears came and she let them, allowing herself in the vulnerable afterglow, to hate how he resisted her. How she had been so open, and he had given her nothing.

He crashed against her back and wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her in against his body. His lips brushed against the exposed back of her neck and, weak from her affection, knowing it was unrequited, Rey lied to herself. She read his kisses as comforting reassurance so she could drift back to sleep.

The next morning Rey woke up alone. A folded outfit sat on the night table next to her head. He had fixed her clothes, or had someone make her a new identical set. Rey sat up and grabbed them on her way to the bathroom.

In the shower, she made the water as hot as she could bear and tried to slip the cuffs over her hands. The metal didn't seem to expand. She stared at herself in the mirror in her new clothes, the night before playing over in her head.

 _You're an idiot. You know he feels nothing_.

She left the bathroom biting her bottom lip, but she knew she was right. Opening herself to him like that had gutted her.

 _I have to persevere, he just needs more time_.

She wanted to cry, but was too tired to. Instead, Rey squared her shoulders and began going through his room. She looked for anything pointy, sharp, metal, long and malleable she could use to pick at the cuffs. Something tiny that would jump if it hit a crack or joint, she could run along the inside to find out how it connected.

She sat cross legged on the bed, dropping the fifth skinny metal rod she grounged up, a bubbling scream of frustration building in her chest. Her eyes fell on the door and it occurred to her to just try and leave.

To her shock, the door did open.

Three stormtroopers turned towards her.

"Can I go?" She asked, glancing between them.

"You will be escorted if commander Kylo Ren permits you to."

Rey looked down the hallway. "What if I just started walking?" She asked, then side-stepped the trooper standing there. He reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her back.

"We have direct orders to keep you here."

"But not to harm me?" It was odd to see stormtroopers like this. They weren't even trying to act threatening.

They were silent.

"Please return to the room."

Rey tried to walk past them again and the one standing in the middle suddenly slammed her against the wall.

A crackle came from down the hall. The trooper let her go and turned to face Kylo Ren.

"I'm going crazy in there." She said to him, trying to humanize him to herself by talking to him through his mask. "I'm so bored."

He ignored her, marching toward the four of them. He was radiating fury, and suddenly Rey backed into his bedroom again, feeling an overwhelming need to leave the scene.

As the door closed behind her, she heard his lightsaber swing and two dull thuds. He said something in that awful robotic voice. She had leaned against the wall, cupping her hand over her mouth.

The door hissed open and Kylo Ren stormed in. He paused before turning around.

"Will you please take that awful thing off?" She asked.

"You tried to escape." He said.

"Can you blame me?"

Rey looked down at her wrists, looking at him was suddenly unbearable. Her stomach twisted around itself, wanting him to leave her be and also wanting his arms around her.

"If you want the cuffs off, show me the map."

She shook her head, her wrists falling down at her sides. She squared her shoulders to face him, anticipating the collar to flick on. There were worse things he could do, she supposed. Since she armored herself with her love for him, she could bear the brunt of not knowing his true feelings to protect Luke and the Resistance.

"Get on your knees."

Rey took a deep breath as her body obeyed on its own. As she sunk down to the floor, she felt her mind slipping into a warm, dark state of complacency. His robotic voice lingered in her ears as she stared up at his mask.

"Crawl to the bed and get up on it." She hated that she liked feeling his gaze over her as she moved. He stepped aside and watched her climb up. The metal rods she used to try and break her cuffs jingled as she passed them. "Face the wall."

Rey prodded her mind towards him, but was met with nothing. It was so much harder with his mask on, and without seeing him. He radiated dark intentions.

His arms came around her hips and roughly undid her belt. He yanked her pants down to her knees. She gripped the sheets, wanting desperately to turn her head and look at him, but couldn't.

He came around to the headboard, and placed the metal rods one at a time on the shelf. He spaced them out evenly right in front of her.

"What are you-"

"Silence."

Her jaw clamped shut. His gloved hand slid up the inside of her thigh, her heart began to pound heavy in her chest as he reached her ass. He gave it a light slap, she took a sharp intake of breath and squeezed her eyes shut. _He's punishing me for trying to get the cuffs off_.

He was picturing her escaping. Leaving him. She saw in his mind herself, running down the halls. Escaping in a ship, a TI Fighter. Him, staring out a window watching her. Helpless. Unable to fire at her, but a nagging voice in the back of his head demanding he make the order. It all made him angry.

Kylo Ren slapped her other ass cheek, so loud it echoed in her ears. She cringed her shoulders, resisting the pain at first. A moment passed enough for her to catch her breath before he did it again, harder this time. Rey's eyes began watering and she gasped as his hand kept raining down on her backside.

He paused to take his glove off. Rey could feel the burn lingering on her skin, as the blood flooded the area, she realized her clit was throbbing from it, too. He was using the Force again, manipulating her nerves to interpret every spank as pleasurable.

"Apologize." He said.

"For what?" She asked. He slapped her ass again, his bare hand stung more. He grabbed it and shook it in his hand, digging his fingers into her until she cried out in the blend of pleasure and pain. Her elbows buckled, threatening to drop her head and shoulders to the bed. It'd make her more exposed. She ached for him to touch her wetness, drive his hand between her folds and do that thing that felt so good...

"Trying to leave."

Boiling from underneath his anger came a wave of pain and loneliness. He thought she was trying to escape _him_.

She tried to turn her head, but the collar prevented it. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to leave you, I just-"

He cut her words off with another hard spank, and as she took in a deep breath he gave her another. Her pussy was throbbing for stimulation. _He doesn't believe me_.

"Wanted to take the cuffs off." She gasped. A tear dripped down her chin onto the bed. She sensed he wasn't listening to her.

"You're so wet." His voice was soft.

Rey blushed as he pulled her cheeks apart, feeling his eyes feast over her exposed, vulnerable folds. She lowered herself to the bed and bunched the blanket around her head. Humiliated. Conflicted. Desperate.

"Get back up." He ordered, forcing a resigned sigh of frustration from her. "You can't run away from me."

Her lips curled as she fought back another frustrated sob, but he ignored her and continued slapping her ass. She clung to each fading sting of pain, collecting it in her core to strengthen her resolve. The burn had grown to halfway down her thighs, her skin must have been pink and puffy by now. It was impossible to ignore the swelling wetness between her legs.

With a grunt and a surge of intent, Rey twisted herself around and grabbed his arm.

"Stop," she heaved, burning with a blend of frustration and agony. As much as she hated staring at his mask, it was better than the wall. They both were stunned she was able to break through the restraints, or maybe he had lifted them, perhaps there was a time limit on his demands…

Kylo Ren grabbed her head and slammed it down into the blanket. His fingers spread over her face and into her hair. He plunged his fingers into her. A sharp pain - _his_ pain -went through her temple that dissipated immediately to pleasure as he started wiggling his fingers inside of her velvety, wet walls.

Rey looked up at him, her mouth open as he tore through her mind.

"Ben," she sighed.

Saying his name had always gave him pause, but not this time. He was too angry about her attempts to escape.

"Shut up." He growled.

 _Yes_ , she thought at him. _Give me all of your anger. It's okay, I can take it_.

Gritting his teeth, Kylo Ren felt he might scream at her. Or throw her off the bed. Why did she have to make this so hard?

She lifted one hand to his belt, and pressed her palm against the bulge, rubbing him over his pants. Her mind flooded with remnants of memories. The sensation of him inside her. His lips on hers. His warm body rubbing against hers.

"You want it?" He asked.

"Take off the mask." Rey begged. "Please, let me see your face."

She was no one to make demands. Kylo Ren pulled himself out of his pants and yanked her up by her hair. She enthusiastically opened her mouth, taking him surprisingly deep before she gagged and pulled away to breathe and cough.

"Look at me." He said, and she obeyed, hate radiating from her eyes as she stared at the mask. He wrapped his hand around her head and stuck himself between her lips again, thrusting deep and hard into her throat. Her tongue wiggled helplessly against him and when she moaned he could feel the vibrations.

Tears from the effort streamed down her face. Spit pooled out of her lips and down her chin as she stared at that damned black window in his mask. Irritated and hurt, she focused on it while he got more and more lost in her, now holding her head with both hands and pounding her skull with his hips. Each thrust made her hate that mask more, more, more. As her body relaxed into the pattern, the animosity against that helmet surged

The mask flung off his head and hit the ceiling, then clattered to the wall and then the floor. Their eyes met and the intensity of their mental bond hit them full force. Rey grabbed his hips and smashed her nose against his body, eager, desperate to give him all of her. She grabbed his thighs to keep him there- _yes, be one with me._ Kylo tried to wait, the orders hung, lost between his brain and his throat. Her enthusiasm was pushing him over the edge. He clawed at her mind, but all she thought about was him, right now. Her ache to please him. His scent, his taste, how he enraptured her so completely -

He clenched his jaw shut as he came, shaking, impatient and angry with himself. It was a memory that did it. Her body had recalled the sensations of him waking her up earlier that day, the intensity of being awoken to his cock penetrating her. It was so intense, she moaned around his cock.

Rey swallowed every drop of his cum. Her eyes were shining, glazed over as she let him go and wiped a hand over her saliva-coated lips. He realized she was pleased with herself.

Kylo Ren stood trembling in the afterglow, catching his breath, once again only able to read the surface-most thoughts in her mind. Damn her. Damn her love. Damn her weakness. The smirk of satisfaction on her face was faint, but she wanted to scream it at him. Her deep subconscious gloated at him, but she didn't let it bubble to the surface. He wanted to choke the life out of her. He wanted to fuck her senseless. All he could do was stare.

She laid down, curled herself into a little ball and covered herself with the thin blanket. "I don't want to escape you." She smiled, exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trigger Warning:** there is no sex scene in this chapter.

* * *

Rey felt Kylo wake up, but she kept her mind blank. Peaceful. She didn't want him to know that she was awake. She amused her conscious with images of the ocean in case he got curious and peeked.

He faced her, resting his head on his hand, eyes tracing the smooth curve of her hip. Rey nearly jumped with surprise when he wrapped an arm over her stomach and pulled her into him, fitting his body tight against hers with only the thin sheet separating their skin. She couldn't keep the smile from stretching across her face when he nuzzled his face against the nape of her neck.

As quickly as he had snuggled her, he was up from the bed and shuffling around to gather his clothes. Rey considered waking up to accompany him in the shower, but the bed was too warm and comfortable to leave, and parts of her were still reeling from the night before.

Kylo Ren left without disturbing her further.

Some time after the door closed, Rey opened her eyes and got up. She couldn't figure out why, but today she felt untouchable. The cuffs and collar indicated otherwise, but, now when Rey saw them, they were nothing more than another article of clothing. One that she couldn't remove, yes, but she didn't mind wearing them so much.

When she finished grooming and dressing, Rey took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom.

Three armed troopers turned to face her.

"Go back inside, please."

"I'm getting cabin fever in there." She said. "Give me a tour or something."

The three men in white exchanged glances. The silence went on for too long and Rey let out a sigh. "Alright. Well I'm going. You can follow me if you like."

As she started walking, one of them grabbed her arm.

"The last storm trooper who touched me got sliced in half." She said casually. "You're ordered to guard me, isn't that right? Not to command me or drag me off to anywhere. So, come with me, guard me." He let go of her arm and Rey sauntered down the hall. They followed her, unable to think of an alternative.

She took in everything, but walked too fast to retain it. Her three little buns bobbed back and forth as she looked to and fro, waiting for a branch in the hall.

When she finally found one, she turned suddenly and spotted Finn standing there.

"Rey!" He yelled just as she put her fingers to her lips. The troopers rounded the corner, and Rey ducked her head and threw herself against the wall to avoid the blaster fire.

Finn had taken two of them down quickly. The third trooper yanked Rey up by her hair and held the blaster against her neck.

"Drop your weapon." He yelled at Finn.

"He won't hurt me," Rey said. "Just shoot him."

Before the trooper could process what Rey said, he was dead.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes immediately fell to the collar around her neck.

"Yes." She nodded. "Yes, I am alright, but you can't be here." She squeezed his arms, elated that her friend had come back to save her. "Come on, follow me. I have a room." She took his hand and looked down both ends of the hallway before running back into Kylo Ren's bedroom.

"What is going on?" He said, looking around the room.

"It's…" Rey began. "A long story." And not one she wanted to talk about. "Is anyone else in the ship? Han? The Resistance?"

"A couple of us." Finn nodded. "We've got a ship docked to get you out of here, come on."

She could have cried. She wanted to. Her face looked as though it might split in half from her lips, stretching in a grin. She embraced Finn.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

Finn was frowning. "What have they done to you?" He asked. From his cursory glance there hadn't seemed to be anything wrong with her. "What's with the cuffs?"

"Finn I can't go with you." Rey finally said. "I can't get these off, and they…" She had to turn her face away from him. "They can control me. As soon as I'd get off the ship all Kylo has to do is think for me to return and I will. You and everyone else needs to get out of here. Leave me."

"Rey I can't just-"

The door hissed open. Kylo Ren was standing there, his lightsaber crackling. Finn grabbed his blaster as Kylo rushed at him. Rey threw herself between them, her back against Finn's chest.

"Stop!" She yelled. "Don't. Do not hurt him."

Finn still had his blaster pointed at Kylo from under Rey's arm. Rey turned her head to glare at him. "Put that down!"

"Him first." Finn said.

"Ben, please." Rey said, trying to ignore the distance created between them by him wearing that infernal mask. "Please don't hurt him."

"How many of you are on the ship?" Kylo Ren asked him.

"Just me." Finn lied.

Kylo searched Rey's mind, but she revealed nothing.

His saber powered down. Finn dropped his blaster, but stepped in front of Rey now. "She's coming with me."

"Grab him." Kylo instructed the team of troopers behind him. "Stand down, Rey."

While the troopers grabbed him, Finn glanced between the two of them as Rey stepped aside.

"You came to rescue her?" Kylo Ren asked, stepping towards Rey. Rey stared at him cautiously, worried.

"What's she to you anyway?" Finn asked.

"A test subject." Kylo Ren said, putting a finger on her collar. "For a new technology. I can make her do anything, would you like to see?"

"Ben, please." Rey's words were a horrified whisper.

"That's messed up." Finn said. "Even if it were true."

"She doesn't think so. Do you, Rey?"

"You can control my body not my words." Rey said angrily.

"What's going on, here?" Finn asked.

Kylo Ren made the collar hum to life, Rey threw her head back and braced her shoulders against the wall, forcing herself to think of anything but the shivers coiling up her thighs and taking root in her lower belly.

"Don't hurt her!" Finn yelled, struggling against the troopers.

"You mean she didn't tell you? Rey isn't going anywhere. She's in love with me."

Finn's mouth dropped open. Rey's legs were shaking, her face was hot from humiliation and she reluctantly glanced up at Finn.

Her heart would have sunk, if her body wasn't being so uncooperative. She gasped to catch her breath. But she had already begun to cry. "It's… complicated." She huffed.

"Go back to your resistance and tell them to forget about Rey. She doesn't want to go back. Her place is here with me."

"Stop hurting her!" Finn yelled, watching Rey claw desperately, her face bright pink, at the collar around her neck.

The sensation went away as fast as it had begun and Rey slid down to the ground, relieved and now aching for more.

"I wasn't hurting her."

Rey threw her face in her hands before she could lock eyes with Finn. She didn't want to see the enlightenment cross his face.

"Take him away." Kylo Ren ordered.

"We'll get you out, Rey!" Finn yelled.

"Please don't hurt him." Rey begged Ben. "He's my friend, he was the first one to show me any kindness, please-"

"I'll deal with you later."

"Ben," Rey flung herself at him, grasping his leg. "Ben, _please_." She hated feeling so helpless.

If he hurt Finn, Rey didn't know if she could forgive him. He may never release her from the metal around her wrists and neck. He may paralyze her with pain or pleasure day after day but she would feel nothing but hate. Her fingers tangled on their own around his cloak. Restraints or not she'd find a way to escape. She'd never stop fighting him. Tears streamed down her face as she grimaced, lost in her fury. She'd spend every waking moment, every ounce of her energy fighting him. She'd murder him in his sleep. With his own lightsaber. She'd -

Alone in the room finally, Kylo Ren knelt down on the floor in front of her and removed his helmet. He pulled her hands to his chest and touched her face, forcing her eyes to his. They were kind. Possibly for the first time ever. It stunned her to silence.

"I won't." He promised, stroking her wet cheeks. "I promise I won't."

Her bloodshot eyes darted between his, immediately skeptical. "Or ordering your troopers to, or-"

"He won't be harmed."

"Or Snoke."

"I promise." He insisted, clutching her face. His mind was open to her.

She believed him. He stroked her cheek with his thumb once more and Rey threw her arms around his neck, holding him close, relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey's sleep was exhaustive and unpleasant. Instead of the comforting dark shadows, she saw flaring, dancing red blades. Her lover and her friend, at arms. She was shackled, unable to move, to help. A white light in the distance fading to gray, and then black. Searing anger. Impatience, boiling up in shallow water until suddenly her eyes came open.

"Ben?" Rey gasped. He was over her, his hand on her knees, roughly pulling them apart. He collapsed on top of her, pinning her down, crushing his lips to hers. He was hot, slick with sweat, pulsating with rage. She kissed him back, holding his face between her hands, bringing herself out of her sleepy state to match his passion, to sate him. She wiggled, trying to get her legs to wrap around his, but he wouldn't budge.

Rey felt the heat emanating off of him, but it wasn't lust, as she initially thought. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and deepened their kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. Rey turned her head to breathe.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

His other hand tugged at the sheet until he could grab her waist, her hips, then lower between her legs. Rey's head pressed into the pillow from the sudden rush of pleasure. He was getting better. The back of her mind was worried, but Rey ignored it.

"I need the map, Rey."

 _So that's what this is about_. He went to kiss her again, but she turned her head away and bit her lip. She held her breath a moment to keep the rejection from manifesting too fast.

 _Love doesn't make me weak_ , she thought desperately.

"This does." his hand pushed more urgently against her, gliding over her clit in that way he knew she liked. Rey's back arched in response, pressing her body tight to his as he kissed her neck.

"I wish you wouldn't toy with me." She whispered. He pulled his head up enough to survey her expression. She stared pointedly away from him, at the blank wall. Her lip quivering.

Damn her. And her dewy doe eyes. Kylo stopped and rolled off of her. He stared out the window over his bed into the vast stars of space and sighed.

"You can give me the map." He finally said, his voice detached and cold again, like it was back in the interrogation room. "Or I can kill your friend."

Rey shot up. "What? You promised you'd help him esca-"

"No." He corrected her. "I promised I wouldn't hurt him."

Her head began shaking. He wouldn't look at her it made her crazy. "Ben, you can't. Don't. Please, I... " She scrambled, searching her memories, trying to come up with a single coherent thought to put into words.

When he finally looked at her, his dark eyes lost all expression. He was an animal on edge. Watching. Waiting. _He's probably trapped_ , she thought. _He needs a different option. He's asking me for help._

"Help him escape!" She threw her hands on his chest suddenly. "No one will know. Or I'll do it, let me out and you can just say that I slipped the cuffs while you were sleeping. I know the trooper routes now, we won't get caught and-"

"You care for him."

While she was babbling, worried about Finn, Kylo Ren's eyes began to boil while he listened to the thriving concern in her voice. She fell silent.

"He cares for you." Kylo pressed.

"We're friends." She said. Her voice sounded nervous.

He tore his gaze back up at the stars. "I saw his mind."

Rey's gaze darted around the room.

"What if I told you he loved you?" He stared at her intensely.

For a fragment of a second, the corner of Rey's lips twitched upward.

"Ben, I-"

"My name is Kylo Ren." He snapped, then stood up. "Ben has been dead for a long time."

Rey yelped as he grabbed the top bun on her head and yanked her to her feet, dragging her out of the room. She flailed, one foot in front of the other, grabbing at his hulking arm as he half-dragged her down the hall, passing staring stormtroopers.

"Stop," Rey gasped. She tried to stand up, but he kept her in her half-crouch. "You're hurting me!"

They turned down some halls, all the while Rey tried to press into his mind but he kept her out. That hurt more, but she grit her teeth and kept trying.

Finally, he opened a door and threw Rey inside. She landed on her stomach on a cold, metal floor. She heard a solid bang of the door close and looked up - she was at Finn's feet.

"Rey?" He stared down at her from the same restraint device she was put in when she was first brought on board.

"Stay down." Kylo said when she started to get up. The Force pushed her back down and she fought it, knowing it was useless, until with a final grunt of submission, she lay her head back on the floor. Kylo walked around her, but kept his gaze fixated on Finn until he came to lean against the gray metal that held him.

"You know I can make her do whatever I want?" Kylo said, finally breaking the lingering silence.

"Yeah, you said that already. That's messed up." Finn glared at him.

"It's amazing." Kylo smiled down at Rey like he didn't even hear Finn. "Stand up." her body flung to its feet. She stared at Kylo Ren, her heart pounding hard and fast in her ears. He was gripping her more tightly now than ever, she felt the Force of his will like a blanket wrapped around her skin. Almost suffocating. Tucked against every curve, tensed and ready to ripple with the speed of thought.

In her subconscious, one foot slipped into that scary dark place of total submission. But then her eyes darted back to Finn and she clung to remnants of control however she could.

"What do you want to see her do?" Kylo asked Finn, leaning in as though they were two buddies. "If you could make her do anything, absolutely anything. Stand on one foot? Touch her toes?" Rey moved like a puppet as he instructed, her heart filling with humiliation. "Jumping jacks. Rub her tummy and pat her head?" With each task he gave her, Rey felt her other foot inching out from under her. She clung desperately to resist, to control... but the temptation to submit was even more alluring now.

Kylo's sadistic grin abruptly fell from his face. "You care for each other."

"We're friends." Rey gasped. Kylo Ren wasn't hearing any of it. Without saying a word, the Force dragged Rey across the room. The tops of her toes slid against the smooth floor as she hurled towards Finn.

"Give me the map, Rey."

"Don't do it." Finn blurted out. "I'm not worth it." He shook his head, his dark eyes pleading with her, trying desperately to give her strength. It reminded her of the way he stared at her back on Takadona, before he left the resistance by going off with the smugglers.

 _But he came back_.

The collar turned on, sending a deep, strong pulsation to her lower belly and Rey threw her head back, then shook it violently back and forth. "Please, don't." She begged Kylo. "There's nothing here."

She hated saying the words, only because she saw that flash of heartbreak cross Finn's gaze. It was quick, but it was enough to make her will slip a little more.

"The resistance is more important." Finn encouraged her.

"You can have her." Kylo Ren offered.

It was Rey's turn to feel the heartbreak. She stared at him, wide-eyed, disbelieving. Struggling against the pleasure pulsating between her legs, hot with conflict.

"She's a person." Finn said.

Kylo nodded. "And she could be all yours. Give him a kiss, Rey. Show him how badly you want him."

"No!" Rey dug her heels into the floor. "Stop. Please-" her jaw clamped shut as she reached out from his grasp and put her hands on Finn's chest, struggling to keep herself away. Finn stared at her.

Rey's hands slid down on Finn's forearms. She dug her nails into his skin with the effort of resisting the instructions. Tears had welled up in her eyes as she fought to keep her head down. A small part of her wanted to apologize for hurting him, but she whisked it away, confident that he at least empathized with her struggle.

Her body slammed against his, their hips crashed together and she felt him through his pants. She recoiled with anger, disgust. Hate towards Kylo Ren. Hot sweat pooled on her neck, down her face, mixing with tears. His will was bearing down on her harder than it ever had. Rey felt she might snap in half.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice a whisper. "I can't fight it."

"It's okay." Finn comforted her, wanting to hold her. Kylo Ren was a monster. If ever there was doubt of that, in this moment it was gone. There was no redemption.

As Rey stared at Finn, she saw his compassion. There was no lust or hope there, just empathetic resignation. As she leaned in, slipping from control, he clenched his jaw and turned his face away from her so her lips fell only on his cheek.

Relief and gratitude washed over her like a tidal wave, threatening to manifest as another sob.

"You're sick." Finn said to Kylo.

"I thought you wanted him." Kylo spat, ignoring him, his lips curled over his teeth. "You were begging me to save him. To help him escape."

"That's not fair." Rey blinked.

"You said that you loved me." Kylo said, his voice low and hurt. "But you do nothing to help me. You fight me every step of the way. You demand I release my enemies. YOU-" he reached out and grabbed her arm, tearing it off of Finn's with such intensity it left two parallel scratch marks - " _dare_ to tell me what to do without knowing-"

 _I'm being pulled apart_ , his thought finished, searing into her mind like a burn. A switch had flicked in Rey's mind.

"You can still help him. You can still escape Snoke." She said, too quickly. She glanced desperately at Finn, then back to Kylo. His control over her nearly evaporated. "Come with us! No one will even know we're gone until-"

"What?" Finn frowned at her, shaking his head, disbelieving.

His opinion mattered little to her right now.

"I understand your struggle," Rey pleaded. "It doesn't have to be this way." She opened herself to him, revealing the familial love of her new friends, who she missed dearly. Letting him in so he could witness the bonds of love outside of this horrible, dark place. Hope streamed out of her skin, reaching for him, desperately struggling to bathe him in the refreshing sunlight.

He darkened away from her, shutting down the heavy door between their minds. Before it closed, one word pulsated between them, lingering in her: weakness.

He still saw her as weak. The love he felt for her made him weak. Her submission made her weak. Her connection to Finn made her weak.

 _I'm not weak_ , she grit her teeth, clenching the anger she felt from his ignorance.

"You are." Kylo nodded, resolute. "Your love for me makes you weak."

"Then so does yours for me." She bit back.

"I don't love you." Kylo lied. Rey knew it was a lie, she could taste it seething off of him. If she wasn't so sure of it, his words would have stung. "And it's about time I proved it to you," he continued. His lips snarled over his teeth. "Take off your clothes."

Rey's arms shook from her resistance, she dug her nails into Finn's arms to keep herself from obeying Kylo Ren's demand. It was easier to resist this one. She could afford some energy to think of an excuse, a reason - and then it hit her.

"Do you really want him to see me like that?" the words gushed out of her mouth. She pulled up thoughts of being with him, all the mental images of her that Kylo had projected into her head. Her hands on his face. The way she sounded when she moaned his name. Her body shaking, wrapped around his, pulsating, the way they moved together in those dark, intimate moments. His grip on her loosened. It was working. She was his, he was thinking. _She belongs to me_. She recalled her interrogation, the intensity of the first time she saw his face. The first time he saw her, first time he touched her. The tense agony of waiting, wanting, knowing the wrongness of it, but not caring. Succumbing together, pouring himself into her soft, warm -

 _I don't want him how I want you_ , she thought at him as his grip on her slunk down to a simple touch.

Finn was sweating, sensing the energy that passed between them. He was staring at Rey's face as her hands nearly drew blood from his arms.

"Stop." Kylo Ren said, his voice low. All at once the tension dissipated and Rey fell back on her feet, rebalanced. She gasped to steady her breathing. Kylo swooped towards her. He grabbed one of her arms and swung it around behind her, then grabbed the other.

The cuffs were released.

Rey spun around to look at him, but Kylo had already opened the door and walked out.

She stared at the door a moment, feeling faint and ... strangely empty. She turned back to Finn. Time to focus. "Come on, we don't have much time."

She undid his bonds and opened the door to peek out before starting down the hallway. Ben was nowhere to be seen. Her heart sunk, she wanted him to come with her.

"Where's your ship?" She whispered.

"This way," He bolted across the hall into a branch. She followed him, ducking into crevices and storage closets until they reached a cargo hold. "We're almost there, come on." Finn grabbed her hand.

Rey remembered back on Jakku, when they were running from TI Fighters to protect BB-8 and how he kept grabbing her hand to run with her. How that had irritated her. It didn't, now. But it was too friendly. Perhaps he was offering her comfort. Rey chewed on the inside of her cheek. Each step she took dragged her further away from Ben and it hurt. Like no pain she had ever felt before.

Well.

She recalled a ship flying off into the sky. Her parents.

Like a pain she felt only once before. But this time, she could stop it.

"I can't." She planted her feet. "I have to go back."

Finn glanced at the collar. "Can he still control you with that?"

"I don't think so. Not my actions as much, but other stuff."

"I'm sure we can get it off."

Rey clasped his arm. "It's not that. He was right. About everything." She looked away awkwardly.

"You're being crazy. You've been here for too long, you're not seeing things clearly. Come back with me." He puts his hands on her upper arms and squeezed her, trying to convince her. "You're not safe here. I know you think he loves you but…" He shook his head.

It felt weird to talk about, all of the sudden. Even if she could put her connection with Kylo Ren into words for Finn, she knew he wouldn't actually understand. She didn't even understand.

"It's-"

"Complicated." Finn finished, then rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Alright. Whatever. Fine, then. So glad I came here to rescue you." He turned on his heel and started away, still shaking his head.

Rey pulled her lips between her teeth and bit back the pain. She turned her back to Finn and ran up the stairs out of the bay to the floor where Ben's room was. The tears had started streaming down her face and she wiped them furiously with her arms and the backs of her hands. Patrols passed and, being used to her presence on board, they ignored her.


	5. Chapter 5

SO as it turns out I can't write smut here, and I don't want to cause problems with ffn. I have moved over to An Archive Of Our Own. My username there is "FullOfFantasiesX" It should be really easy to find me with a basic google search :)


End file.
